


The Witch and the War

by LiParker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiParker/pseuds/LiParker
Summary: Orion St. Augustine is a small town healer. He fixes up sick kids and hops them off on their way. Every once and a while a soldier will come through town and need a quick patch up. Orion and his assistants, Gravis and Em, happily oblige. Orion is proud to live in America during the Revolutionary War. It's an exciting time. Freedom, passion, and massive injury (which is always good for business). Orion is pleased with his life. Until a certain General Cline come to town, and gets suspicious of Orion. How long will Orion be able to evade Cline before he figures out Orion's darkest secret? That he's a witch.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Witch and the War

Orion St. Augustine was standing outside his tent when a little boy, no older than ten years of age, strolled up to him and handed him a small daisy. It looked smushed, as if it had been in the front pocket of his overalls on his walk over. Orion gave the boy a confused look, and he glanced over his shoulder at a young woman. She was standing twenty feet away or so, with a sleeping infant in her arms. Orion recognized them then. He had healed the little girl a month or so ago. Nothing too horrible, just a small case of influenza. He’d given the young mother a healing formula for the babe, at no cost.  
“Tell your mother I said hello, and scurry along now.” Orion’s small smile grew as the boy marched after his family.  
“Who was that?” Travis Guntleman exited the tent behind them, wiping his greasy hands on an old rag.  
“Oh, the brother of the babe that came in last month.” Orion said standing up. He picked up his novel and ducked inside the tent. “How’s Mr. Gorschuck?”  
“He’s fine. Picked up a tin of that helping salve, if you know what I mean.” Gravis winked heavily.  
“Poor Mrs. Gorschuck.” Orion shook his head as he began preparing another tin of the helping salve, as Mr. Gorschuck had probably taken all the ready-made ones.  
“Oh, no, didn’t you hear? The Mrs. isn’t involved anymore!” Gravis grabbed the herbs Orion had motioned towards. “Ol’ Gorschuck has been slamming that girl down the street. What was her name again?”  
“Stella. The blonde. Gorgeous lass.” Orion grumbled enthusiastically, beginning to grind his mort and pestle harder.  
“Right, right. Ooh the things! The things I would do with a lass-“  
“Enough. She’s a delightful girl. Don’t need your filth getting around.” Orion added some oil and pointed towards the tent’s curtain. Gravis immediately went to shut it.  
“Yes but-“ Gravis was cut off by the light humming that filled every crevice of the tent. A yellow light shone from Orion’s hands as he cast magic down onto the tins.  
“I’m still not used to that.” Gravis said in lackluster awe.  
“Yeah, neither am I.” Orion’s lights faded, as did the humming.  
The tent flap burst open, as men in military uniforms filed in.  
“What is the meaning of this? We will not be interrupted there is important work to be done here.” Gravis shut his mouth when he saw the stretcher being carried in.  
A young man, maybe seventeen, lay unconscious atop the cotton stretcher. His left arm had many lacerations and his right had severe burns. His hair was entirely burned off, as were his clothes.  
“Set him here.” Orion spoke softly. Yelling would only make things worse. “Get the rosemary tincture,” he said to Gravis. “And you,” he pointed out the first soldier he saw. “Go and fetch me a bottle of clear alcohol. The general store down the road will have some on a line of credit. Say it’s for Orion. Go, now.”  
The man ran off. The young boy before Orion shook slightly. His chapped lips moving quickly. Orion applied a small amount of a burn salve to his hands as he began his work.  
Gravis returned. “Everyone out, now!” There was only one man who hesitated. He was wearing more expensive clothing than the rest and had a better gun. “If you want him to live you will leave. Now.” Gravis stated in a simple manner.  
The man listened this time and stomped out of the tent, the flap fluttering closed behind him.  
Orion hovered his hands barely above the man’s chest as the warm light and humming flooded the tent. The burnt skin began to fall away as the gashes repaired themselves. Orion felt himself get dizzy and nauseated but was determined to help this soldier. The man was halfway healed when everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter wip.


End file.
